


What if...

by Pokolips



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Fanart, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokolips/pseuds/Pokolips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...we could rewind the time back and change anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



  
  



End file.
